


A Tale of Levi [Levi Ackerman]

by Zuliet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Levi trash, and decided to dedciate an entire oneshot collection to him! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Own Medicine

 

            Murder would be the least awful of the things you’d do to Hanji when you found her. She would _pay_ for what she did to you! You understood that you were her…secretary, of sorts, more her assistant than anything. But that didn’t mean she could make you drink those strange concoctions she cooked up when she was bored or needed a break!

 

            Of course, that didn’t stop her from slipping them to you.

 

            You should have known, after being the helper of the Titan crazed woman for about four years, not to drink or eat anything she gave you when she was being _extra_ sweet. But you were just so hungry! You’d overslept and missed breakfast (Hanji’s doing, again, for making you stay up until the ass crack of dawn working)! You thought the woman was sincerely being thoughtful, but your hungry delirium hadn’t caught the mad look in her eye as she handed it to you.

            And now look at you! You were a monster! Something out of fairytales used to keep kids in bed at night!

            A shiny, silky coated of (h/c) fur coated your body from top to bottom, while cat-like ear sprouted out the top of your head. Your finger nails and toe nails had also turned black and become hard and sharp in the night – which left you with destroyed bed sheets – while a long (h/c) tail had grown to your ankles. Your pupils were slim and vertical, which scared the living hell out of you when you looked in the mirror. Not to mention the elongated I-teeth that you found in your mouth.

 

_You were a cat!!_

**_A human. Sized. cat!!_ **

Hanji was going to pay for this with her life (or at least a taste of her own medicine)!

 

You marched down the hall, trying your best to hide what you could under your cape – which was draped over your head. But that didn’t hide your bare feet, which you hadn’t dared to try and put in boots for fear of ruining them. It was bad enough that there were rips in your shirt where you put your claws through it when you tried to put it on! You hadn’t bothered doing the buttons, you just threw it over the gray undershirt you wore.

            People stared at you fearfully, none apparently realizing who you were. They whispered to each other and then ran off! You sighed, you’d looked through half of HQ with no sign of the mad scientist. It was totally infuriating!

            Your ears pricked up at as you heard a faint squeak, like a small rodent. Your sharpened sight caught movement at the far end of the corridor. A rat. A large fat one, not the small mouse you’d originally thought it was. Either way, you found yourself dropping the cape and crouching on all fours while slowly creeping up to it.

 

            You were going to catch that rat, if it was the last thing you did!

 

            The rodent ran off as boots clacked their way around the corner. But you weren’t having it, you let out a growl and chased after it. Running down the hall, you skidded around the corner and crashed into the commander. Although your human mind cursed, wanting to stop and explain, the animal mind Hanji gave you hissed at him and then scrambled after the rat once more.     You heard a faint mutter from commander Erwin, and the shuffling of him gathering the papers he dropped.

            You chased the rat most of the way around the castle, going in a large loop. You crashed into people, walls, tables, doors – anything that got into your way. You were back to where you’d started when you spotted Hanji, she was innocently emerging from a side room. You skidded to a stop, your human mind mixing with the animal one. The brunette turned to you when you growled her name.

            Hanji’s eyes about bugged out of her head when she realized what she was looking at. Raising her glasses, she asked, “[Name]? I-Is that you? H-How’d you get like – like that? – heh…”

            “How do you think, Hanji?” you spat, slowly getting closer to her. “Whatever the hell you slipped in my _breakfast_ yesterday!”

            “I – I don’t know what you’re – oh, shit!” she cursed as you pounced. But you missed, and Hanji turned on her heel running as fast as she possibly could. It was her this time that collided with Erwin as he reappeared in the corridor.

It was a bad day to be the commander.

Hanji sprinted down hall after hall before barreling through a door. She tried to shut it in your face, but you easily shoved her off.

“Shorty, save me!!” she shrieked, you slid to a halt as you watched her climb into Lance Corporal Levi’s lap. She was trembling, and you could smell the adrenaline rolling off of her in waves. Corporal Levi shot a silver death glare at the woman, roughly shoving her to the floor, causing her to release a shrill squeal.

“The hell have you done now, shitty glasses?!” he spat, eyes landing back on you. “Who is this? _What_ is this?”

You wanted to stand and speak for yourself, but you consumed with anger! You glared down Hanji from your half crouch, hissing as she stood and hid behind the Corporal. Hanji was half way through her first word of explanation when you sprang, leaping over Levi’s desk to tackle the brunette scientist.

            Hanji fought back with great resolve, the pair of you rolling around the office - each trying to get the advantage. Levi, to say the least, was not pleased; you two were knocking over things, including himself out of his chair, and you were shedding fur all over the place. When he’d finally had enough, the raven haired man intervened and separated the two of you. You still clawed towards the scratched up, bloody Hanji as she pulled at the Corporal’s iron grip on her shirt collar. Levi sent an icy glare between you and your supervisor.

“Either of you care to explain?” he exclaimed, “what the fucking hell is going on?!”

“I – bored – work –” Hanji choked, her face going red from the Corporal’s constricting hold on her collar. Levi released Hanji, but kept an iron grip on you.

“Her fault,” you spat, glaring at Hanji as she pulled in much needed air.

Levi rolled his eyes slightly, groaning out, “Of course.”

“It was a harmless experiment [Name], really! I was bored! I love my titan children, but they’re so uncooperative sometimes!” said the scientist exasperatedly. Levi’s eyes widened a fraction as he studied your face intently; the eyes, the fur colour, the voice.

“This is [Name], your assistant,” he stated; Hanji nodded, you growled. “You fucked up _big_ time, shitty glasses - Give me one good reason I shouldn’t let [Name] rip your throat out for this.”

“B-Because you love me, and your life wouldn’t be the same without me!” giggled Hanji nervously. Levi’s glared sharpened at this.

“That’s the most bullshit excuse I’ve ever heard. Give me a legit one, or I’m letting kitten here go.” The Corporal visibly loosening his grip some to get his point across.

“Alright, alright! – if you let [Name] kill me, they’ll never be turned back into a human!” Hanji threw her hands into the air to emphasize her point. Corporal Levi continued to give Hanji a hard glare, but then nodded. The scientist released a huge sigh, lowering her arms with a smile.

“ _But_ I’m giving you _one_ _day_ to fix this, or else I’m feeding you to your Titans,” Levi explained. Hanji paled, a light sheen of sweat covering her face.

“I – I guess I better be get working then, be good [Name],” she muttered, reaching a trembling hand to pat your head as she walked away. But you snapped at the appendage, which earned Levi’s tightened grip and a sharped _oi_ from the tiny Corporal. As Hanji shut the door behind her, you turned you glare to your superior.

“I won’t go after her if you let me go,” you spat. “I’d be _stupid_ to try and _outrun_ you.”

The Corporal _tch_ ed and released you, to which you spat out a sarcastic ‘thanks.’ Levi sat behind his desk as you plopped in one of the chairs in front, arms across your chest. You glared at nothing in particular, just angry in general at the situation. The Corporal eyed you, carefully inspecting your new form.

“What happened?” he asked monotone, your eyes sharply went to him.

“Hanji fucking happened!” you exclaimed, “I should know by now not to eat or drink _anything_ she gives me! I think she made me stay up late the night before last just so I’d sleep in, miss breakfast and then have to accept her food offer! I’ve already…sprouted horns, talked in tongues, had my hands and feet swap places – the list goes on and on!”

“Stupid brat,” grunted Levi, picking up his quill and getting back to his paperwork. You hissed at him, earning a quick scowl.

“Hanji’s crafty, if nothing else,” you noted, “one day, I’d like to give her a taste of her own medicine – in a _very_ literal sense.”

The Corporal snorted lightly at this, though you couldn’t tell if his expression had changed or not.  You two sat in silence for a while, only the scratching of Levi’s quill on paper to be had. Hanji only reappeared once, to take a sample of your blood; the Corporal had to sit on your back as you laid face down on the couch unexplainably taking up space in his office.

When Hanji left with the sample, you glared at the back of the door. The animal instincts she’d created in you were burning to chase after her like prey. It was quite a mental effort to keep yourself in check, and the human side in control. You heard the Corporal sigh, and a second later a hand was on your head. You wanted to yank away, but instead found yourself rubbing into his palm; Levi didn’t seem to mind.

The Corporal then took to scratching behind your ears. Something burned at the back of your throat, not a noise, not a moan – but it was something like that. And then – it was like something inside you had started to vibrate and you emitted a very low _purrr_. Your ears twitched, still wishing to be rubbed, as the Corporal moved – first – to the back of your head and neck and then between your shoulder blades. The purring grew loud then.

You couldn’t explain what about it you liked, but there was something in the feeling of being pet that relaxed you. – hell, maybe it was just because of the hands doing the petting! You smiled contently to yourself, pushing your back closer to the Corporal’s palm. You couldn’t see his face because he was standing behind you, but it was humourous to imagine a short, stone faced man petting a large [h/c] human sized cat!

You jumped a bit when the Corporal blew air out of his teeth, and you felt tapping in a place you’d never before. “Get your…tail…out of my face, cadet. Or I’m going to cut it off.”

You hadn’t even realized that your tail had been wagging slowly back and forth – and that the Corporal was swatting at it – until then. You focused on muscles you presumed to be attached to the new appendage, and gently lowered your tail to tuck it under your leg. Problem solved! – until Hanji barged into the room again, that had you up in arms.

_Corporal Levi’s_ arms to be precise.

You had leaped onto him like any startled cat into the embrace of their owner – but Corporal Levi didn’t _own_ you. Hell! You weren’t even naturally a cat! But sill, you hissed at the scientist, feeling the fur on your back stand on end. All so she could tell you that it was dinner time – and that she’d have the antidote by noon the next day.

Levi nodded and sent her away, saying he’d be there momentarily.

“I’m not going _anywhere_ like this, sir,” you grunted bluntly.

“Wasn’t asking you to,” Levi groaned right back. “I’ll bring yours back here for you.”

Before you could protest, he was out the door and you heard the clinking of the lock tumblers. He shut you in. _Great._ Slowly, you eased yourself back onto the inexplicable couch and waited. The Corporal returned a few minutes later with his share and yours. Oddly enough, he looked quite pleased with himself. You weren’t sure how, but his ever present mask held a different heir to it than usual.

“Th-Thank you, sir,” you stuttered as Levi returned from bringing the empty dishes to the mess hall. He nodded at you as you yawned, stretch your arms above your head and your tail behind you.

“Why don’t you return to your barricks?” he offered. You furrowed your brows, your eyes wide beneath them.

“And have my roommates see me like _this?!”_ you squealed. The Corporal pulled his brows together slightly, and then extended a hand towards where you sat.

“Then sleep on there tonight,” countered the Corporal. Weighing the options, you sighed and nodded then leaned into the crevice where the arm met the back cushion. You stay like that for a minute, and then rearranged and a few minutes later rearranged again. You could feel sleep tugging at your eye lids, but they refused to shut so you could rest.

Noticing your discomfort, and your movements distracting him from the corner of his eye from where he sat doing paperwork, Levi sighed and moved to sit next to you. Now you were back in a similar position as you had been when Hanji had taken your blood. As soon as the Corporal put his hand back on your head and began to pet you, you relaxed.

Soothingly, he stroked your head and rubbed your ears, scratching between your shoulder blades from time to time. He did this for a solid half hour, until he was sure you were asleep, before tossing your cape (which he’d found in the hallway) over you as a cover and returning to his papers.

It was about one in the morning when Hanji made her final appearance for the night. She was quiet this time, not wanting you to claw her eyes out. In her hand, she held a small vial of red translucent liquid.

“Help me turn them over,” stated Hanji quietly, glancing over her shoulder at Levi. The two of them gently rolled you over and sat you up so that Hanji could pour the liquid into your mouth, making sure it went down your throat before laying you back down.

Hanji stayed a few minutes longer, watching you rest and to make sure the vial didn’t have any negative results. So far there were none; most of your excess hair fell off, and your extra ears and tail dried up like a cut umbilical cord waiting to fall off. By the time you woke up you would be back to normal.

Hanji sighed, smiling in relief. “Thank God! I’ve done a lot of weird things to [Name], but this was by far the scariest! – oh – and Levi, did dinner hurt your stomach? Mine is _killing_ me!”

“I’m no shittier than normal,” Levi noted tiredly. Hanji nodded, dismissing the thought, and left.

The next morning, you were glad to see that you were back to normal – you’d even somehow ended up back in your own bed! However, you were _highly_ surprised to see that Hanji…well…Hanji was _nowhere near_ normal. As far from it as she normally was, this was hellaciously worse. Her skin was scaly and red, and she now had a long tail of her own with an arrow on the end and small red horns protruding from her forehead, about a half inch above the ends of her eyebrows. She looked kind of like a biblical figure you’d seen somewhere…

But how did –?

Your mind then skipped back to the Corporal’s office, you’d said that you wanted to literally give her a taste of her weird mixtures. As you walked into breakfast, you caught the eye of the Corporal and gave him a knowing smile. Almost impossibily fast that it looked like his face had twitch, Levi winked back. Giggling to yourself, you ate and just couldn’t believe what had happened!

 

Lance Corporal Levi had given Hanji a taste of her own medicine on your behalf.

 

 

~


	2. Human Too [Vamp!Reader]

You avoided Corporal Levi.  

At all costs, you avoided him; though his scent filled the building, making your head swim at all times. That man! - Oh how you wanted to sink your teeth into him; you cursed your paternal vampiric heritage. There was one person in the whole place that knew – and that was Mikasa Ackerman. Before, you hadn't talked with her much since she was part of the newer recruits. But once she finally weaselled it out of you (since she sensed something off with you), she made sure to keep you in check; you knew, that of all people, Mikasa could. Especially once you told her of the ways of your people, and that the unfortunate blood lust you found was in your superior.

"Mikasa," you spoke quietly to her one night. "Whatever you do, keep the corporal away from me. If he gets too close I – I could lose control. It’s one thing to have his scent mingled with others, and to be muted by the distance. B-But, I – I don't think I'll be able to handle it up close. _Promise_ _me_ you'll protect everyone, not just the corporal, from me...I'm so hungry, I could easily snap and go on a rampage..."

"I promise. But haven't you...fed lately?" she asked, still wary of everything. You knew she didn't fully trust you – how could she? You and her were fighting to keep humanity alive, and yet you fed on them. It was quite the conundrum.

You shook your head. “No, I haven’t. Between training and missions and the corporal being on his lonesome at night, I haven’t have the time nor the courage to. I’m afraid to even walk by his office while he’s in there!”

Mikasa had sat quietly after that, you could tell she was thinking something over. Later, around one in the morning, she woke you up and snuck you out to go hunting. She had the idea that you could feed on prisoners in the local jail, nobody would care if they died mysteriously but the feedings would have to be spread apart so as not to arouse suspicion. If you really needed to feed, Mikasa had said you could drink from her if you only took a bit; the thought scared you, she was the closest friend you had and didn’t want to hurt her.

“I always wear my scarf, so the marks won’t show. I won’t be scared of you if you do this; this is just part of my promise to keep everyone safe.” That’s what she told you before you fed from her the first time. Afterwards, while she slept, you cried; you didn’t want to hurt people, but perhaps that was your human side showing.

It had been about a year since then, and you and Mikasa had figured out a schedule that kept you fed. The blood loss didn’t seem to affect her fighting, which you both were grateful for. But in that year, never had you craved the blood of the corporal more. You were twenty seven years old, and been in the ranks most of your life but had never had this – _painful –_ craving for him.

“How did you handle your first year in the ranks? Did you have anyone then?” Mikasa knew talking to you before feeding helped, and your past was interesting. You swallowed thickly, remembering the first time you’d set foot on to the training ground.

“I-It was _really_ hard the first two years I was a soldier,” you stated, “I remember the first time I ever smelled the corporal’s scent – I – I almost attacked him. I hadn’t had any friends that knew then, my vampirism was a guarded secret from everyone I knew. Even my family hadn’t had a clue. My father trained me well, and mother supported me the best she could. She was sick a lot before father turned her, and I could tell that the whole situation was hard on her.

“But the first day of training was definitely the hardest. The corporal had come that day to observe the recruits and I – I’d never felt anything like when I first laid eyes on him, or when I first smelled his blood. It’s like – when you pass by a sweets’ shop and your favourite thing is in the window and you want it so bad but you’ve no money to buy it. But – it’s a hundred thousand times stronger and deadly.

“I almost revealed my secret then. I stood shaking in my place for God knows how long, watching as he went row by row. I had to hold my breath when he came to me. He asked me if I was sick, or scared, or had something wrong with me. All I could say was ‘no’ – I was so dizzy and hungry. And, to my dismay, he stood a moment longer just to stare at me before he went on his way. I can’t help but think that maybe he suspected something…”

“Mhm,” was all Mikasa muttered, before removing her scarf. You shook, staring at the place where your teeth had sank in a few weeks ago. The marks were gone, but they were still burned into your mind.

“Mikasa, this isn’t a good idea. Not today,” you spoke, looking at her. Her eyes narrowed just a bit.

“Your feeding doesn’t affect my fighting. It’ll be okay – ” she started, but you cut her off.

“That doesn’t mean I’m not frightened of something going wrong, and you getting killed out there because you’re weak from feeding me.” The elite troops were going beyond the walls the next day, Mikasa being one of them. It was especially dangerous, and you didn’t want to do anything that would impose on her combat.

“Nothing is going to happen. It’ll be fine.” Mikasa put a hand on your shoulder, staring evenly at you.

“You’re my only friend here, and you’re the only one who knows about me! You _have_ to be strong tomorrow. We can feed next week, it’s not that big of deal – I promise. I’ve been dealing with this for twenty seven years, I can handle it for another week – now go get some rest, you have to be up bright and early tomorrow.”

With that, you turned your back to her. Mikasa knew you could be stubborn, but if you were that concerned then she was willing to let it go. With a sigh she stood, rewrapping her scarf, and returned to her room without a word. As the door closed, your stomach growled loudly – if only she knew.

The next morning, you woke up with a clear head – the corporal was out of the building. Even though you were relieved, worry still tied icy knots in your stomach. Mikasa, Levi – everyone else – you were worried about them, about the numbers. That seemed to be all people cared about anyway, the town’s people didn’t understand and it irked you to no end but there was nothing you could do.

The day was spent cleaning and doing chores, waiting restlessly for the return of the soldiers. You paced, staring, more than you actually cleaned. It was so nerve-racking that you almost threw up a few times. But you had to shake off the nausea, you hardly had any nutrients and couldn’t afford to lose more. You watched nervously out the windows, waiting for their return. How much blood was there going to be? _Who’s_ blood was it going to be? Could you handle it?

Answers that would only come with time.

In the early morning hours, a sharp sweet scent jolted you awake. You knew that scent – _Levi._ The scent of his blood was fresh and sharp, utterly sickeningly sweet and metallic smelling. But it was so alluring, your jaw ached and you felt your canine teeth push farther through your gums. Before you could stop yourself, you were out of bed and half way to the infirmary wing – _it was feeding time_.

In the back of your mind, a voice nagged you not to do it. _Mikasa_. It told you that you were stronger than this thirst, that you could fight your instincts. But the feral hunter in your mind pushed the voice away. You were a monster, this is what you were born to do – _kill._ How funny it was, that you were destined to kill the one you loved. But it had been that way for centuries before, and would be centuries after.

Mikasa met you in front of the doors to the infirmary. No one else was out there, you could only presume she made sure they stayed inside. The girl had her blades drawn, her feet spread in a defensive position. She glared at you hard, those black eyes of her unwavering.

“[Name], I know why you’re here,” she stated. You felt your lips pull into a smirk, as you crouched into a fighting stance; you couldn’t control yourself, your rational mind was blocked by your instinctual need to feed on your lust. So you watched as your animalistic side took over.

“Then you know why you need to move, Mikasa,” you growled, teeth bared; the girl didn’t flinch, instead taking in the dangerous red of your once [E/C] irises.

“I made a promise to you, and I’m going to keep that promise – at all costs. Levi will not be hurt, nor will anybody else, at your hand. I’ll kill you if I have to.”

“I’m not afraid to kill you, child.” Internally, you flinched. You hated this, you didn’t want to fight her! But there was so much push and pull between your stomach and your mind. You didn’t have any say, this – _creature_ – was the one controlling your body. You had snapped, apparently your father’s training just wasn’t enough to keep you from this.

“You don’t have to do this!” said Mikasa confidently. Without warning, your body lunged at the girl, to which she swiftly dodged. “This isn’t you. I know you don’t want to hurt me – or Levi.”

At the sound of his name you growled and attacked again. “Don’t say his name with your filthy mouth, girl. And how do you know this isn’t me? I excellent at facades.” Mikasa rolled out of the way, and then popped up on her feet.

“I _know_ you, like I know Eren and Armin. You’re just hurting inside; I know you’re conflicted! But you control your thirst, it doesn’t control you. You just have to try!”

“You…don’t know anything!” your voice shrieked, attacking Mikasa again. But this time, you pinned her against a wall with her blades at an X in front of her. “You humans! You’re all the same! You think you understand what we go through! But you don’t have a damn clue in your ignorant little minds! You couldn’t even begin to fathom what it’s like!” Mikasa shoved you off, re-sheathing one blade and punching you in the face with one swift movement. You stumbled some, while Mikasa moved away and took up defensive with her blades again.

“You’re stronger than this. I’ve heard you talk about your past. I may not be like you, but I’ve felt pain too. I’ve lost ones I’ve loved due to bad humans, like the ones you feed off of. And I’ve also lost loved ones to the Titans, just like yo – ”

“That doesn’t fucking matter, human –” you tried to argue, but Mikasa pushed on.

“Yes, it does matter! We may not be the same species, but we’re fighting for the same cause! So search within yourself, you _can_ control this! You’re fighting to protect humanity, and all the other species being ravaged by those things! Levi helps fight off those _things_ , he helps us protect humanity! Don’t destroy humanity by killing him! – don’t destroy _your_ humanity by giving into this! Because whether you can feel it or not, you’re human too! You may be only be half, but you’re still human!”

“Shut up!” you hissed, attacking once more. But inside your rational mind stood shocked. _You’re human too!_ Nobody had ever told you that before. Not even your parents acknowledged your human part.

You were human too.

That’s right.

“No, you need to hear this!” Mikasa insisted as she regained her stance. “You’ve never been a monster to me, [Name]! You’ve always been kind and caring! You’re just scared! Because that’s what you’ve been taught – fear what you are. But you don’t have to be because you can control this. I know you can.”

You stood, quiet for a moment. Your rational consciousness viciously fighting with your instinctual one.

You were human! _You were a monster!_

You could control this! _You needed to feed!_

You could fight this! _The Lusted one must die!_

_I don’t want to kill anyone anymore!_

“I don’t want to kill anyone anymore,” you muttered, your eyes feeling hot. Mikasa stared at you; at the way you concaved in on yourself, as you wrapped your arms around your body with your eyes flicking back and forth quickly. Your irises changed from their normal hue to a muted steely red repeatedly. She could only imagine what was going through your mind, but she was also concerned about people coming to see what the commotion was about. “I’m human. I can control this. I don’t want to kill Mikasa or Levi. _I don’t want to kill anyone anymore…_ ”

With those words your eyes settled back to normal and your legs gave out from under you. One of your hands came up to cover your mouth as you released a muted sob and shook your head. You muttered ‘no more’ over and over to yourself. After a minute Mikasa relaxed and slowly sat beside you.

“Thank you, Mikasa,” you sobbed, “thank you so much.” She was quiet as she pulled you up and redirected you to your room.

“I told you,” she stated quietly once you were settled. “I’m here to protect, not only them, but you from yourself. You’re human too, [Name], don’t forget that.”

With that, Mikasa left you by yourself. You stared at the bunk above you, Mikasa’s words floating around in your head. Levi’s scent still hung in your nostrils, leaving your tired mind in a fog. You clutched the blankets until your knuckles were white. You were starving, but your friend was right – you could control this hunger. Levi bleeding across the building would be a test of strength. At home, it had been an open vial of blood and you’d have to try to ignore it. That helped with not attacking every human you saw (along with your mother being human for most of your childhood), but it didn’t help when the matter came to the one you lusted for.

This situation entirely different, but you refused to be that monster. Could you really defeat the age old tradition of killing your Lusted one? Or would it end up all the same? Your father had done it with your mother. He even managed to sufficiently control it to get intimate enough to have a child! So surely you could do it if he could – right? Perhaps time would be the only teller.

You swallowed dryly as you closed your eyes. You tried not to think about the scent stinking up the whole building, or who it belonged to. You tried not to think about anything at all. Just focusing on nothing, and allowing your mind to slip into unconsciousness.

In the morning, it was Corporal Levi who had come to wake you up. His bare torso was bandaged, and mildly bloody; it had been the blood that had woken you up. He looked gorgeous standing there in the sunlight that slanted in the windows. Your stomach growled loudly, and you saw his eyes flick to it.

“It’s time for breakfast, cadet,” he muttered, “let’s go feed you.” The corporal turned on his heel, expecting you to follow, but you caught his wrist. When he turned back, you gently pulled him to sit on the bed. _What am I doing?! I can’t be this close!_ your mind screamed, but you simply leaned in close to him. His scent was utterly intoxicating and you felt your teeth extend.

Nuzzling your nose under his ear, you whispered, “oh, but corporal – that food isn’t going to satisfy me.”

“Really, now? So what will?” Levi asked, his voice a little huskier. You chuckled darkly, licking the large vein in his neck.

“Your life’s blood will do.” Before he could react, you shoved him to the bed and straddled him with his hands pinned above his head.

“What the hell are you doing, [Last]?!” he growled, fidgeting beneath you. Leaning down, you grinned to show your fully extended teeth. “What the hell _are_ you?”

“I’m a monster,” you said proudly, before nuzzling your head in the crook of him neck. Cautiously, you sank your teeth into throat. Levi let out a gurgling sound, struggling more against your grip. You moaned as you tasted his blood; it was delicious and delicate, like finely crafted chocolate or fine wine. God, it was so enticing! Your head filled with fog as you sank in the ecstasy of it all. But, it wasn’t long until he stopped struggling, until you felt his chest stop rising and falling – until you heard his heart give a final _thump!_

Pulling away, blood dripped down your chin to land on Levi’s pale face. But that was soon replaced with your tears. You couldn’t believe what you had done. No! You were human, you could control this! Damn it! Your tears came hotter and faster as you muttered his name over and over again.

 

 

You coughed out sobs as you jolted awake, one hand stretched out towards the bunk above you. Tears ran down your face, you wiped at them as you sat up. Glancing around, you sighed in relief to find everything normal. No Corporal Levi. No blood. Just the snoring of your bunk mate, and the dawn changing the sky to hues of pink, purple and blue. You shook your head, pulling yourself up to get ready for the day. But you couldn’t shake that dream; not as you bathed, not you dressed, not as you stalked down the hall to wherever your feet decided to take you. To your displeasure, they took you to the infirmary.

You stared at the doors – Levi was still inside, you could smell him. His scent threatened to pull you back under your trance, but you fought it back. Even as your stomach growled loudly, yearning to be filled with the hot blood of the Corporal. You felt dizzy being this close to him, his aroma wrapped you up and invited out the side you kept hidden. What were you going to do? Your insatiable need for him was growing stronger each day and, even with being fed, you were concerned that need would snap you into a state you couldn’t fight. You were lucky your hybrid mind had stayed yesterday, had you slipped – you would’ve become a beast. Knowing that is what kept you alert, making your senses stay at all times; it’d be dangerous to let it get out of hand.

 The scent of fresh blood wasn’t over powering anymore, which meant they’d stopped Levi’s bleeding. That was a good sign. But was he okay? Probably – that man was stubborn as a mule. You chuckled to yourself at the thought, before turning on your heel. However, a hand caught your shoulder. Glancing back, you found it to be Mikasa. She glared at you, studying your face intently.

“Are you okay?” she asked, eyes flickering briefly to the infirmary doors. You drew in a shaky breath and turned to her, her hand relinquishing its grip on your shoulder.

“Yes,” you said with a nod. “I – I think so. I’m not quite sure why I ended up here though. – Levi, is he…okay?” Mikasa stared a moment longer, before her glare softened and she nodded.

“Yes. He’s fine.” You unleashed a large breath at this, laughing in relief.

“Thank God!” you chuckled, “I was so worried…what happened?”

“Some foolish cadet had followed us unauthorized,” Mikasa muttered bleakly. “He tried to fight a titan on his own, and almost got himself killed. Levi leaped to save him the same time the cadet drew his blades. So Levi ended up with a large gash across his torso. The cadet is safe, but he’s being ousted to work in the fields. And Levi won’t be able to do much for a while. They’re keeping him in the infirmary until tomorrow. He keeps arguing with the nurses, though. Fool thinks he’s fine.”

“Well, it _is_ Corporal Levi we’re talking about,” you chortled. “C’mon, we should be getting breakfast.” At this, your stomach growled loudly, causing your cheeks to fill with heat as you turned and headed for the mess hall

“I think we need to go out hunting tonight,” Mikasa whispered as you two sat in breakfast with her friends. “You’ve eaten all of your food, and your stomach’s growling like you haven’t eaten in a week.”

“You know this stuff only helps me somewhat. It’s human food,” you hissed back, placing a hand on your stomach in an attempt to muffle its noises. “I haven’t fed in almost a month! It’s not my fault.”

“We can’t arouse suspicion, and you’ve refused to drink from me last time.” You slightly rolled your eyes to this, your hand playing with a spoon.

“The mission yesterday was huge, you needed to be at full strength. You may not realize it, but I’ve noticed that when I drink from you it tends to make you wear down faster.”

“I would have been fine,” insisted Mikasa, eating her last spoon full of slop.

“I’m just looking out for yo –” you started, only to be interrupted by Jean.

“What are you two whispering about down here?” he asked, smirking.

“Nothing you’d be interested in, I’m sure,” muttered Mikasa bleakly.

“I doubt that, so why don’t you just sa –”

“Mikasa was asking me if I thought you or Eren was more attractive,” you stated flatly. Why? You didn’t know, it was just the first thing that popped to mind. “I said Eren because he doesn’t have a horse face like you.”

Jean flinched to this, annoyance flashing across his face. While Mikasa’s cheeks burned a faint red, and Eren laughed in amusement, yelling ‘See, I told you I don’t have his horse face!’ Jean whipped around and snapped a sharp remark at Eren, who shouted back. You groaned as they began to fight like they often did, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Though, this fight was cut short when a certain corporal strutted through the door.

“Sit the hell down, and shut up!” were Levi’s first words, shooting silver daggers at Eren and Jean. Corporal Levi walked a little slower than usual, a hand on his stomach. You could smell the blood seeping through his stitches. You gagged quietly, trying to inconspicuously press the collar of your jacket over your nose and mouth.

“Corporal Levi, please! You need to be resting!” called a voice, a nurse, as she ran into the mess hall.

“Shut up. I’m fine,” he snapped, as whipped around to look at her. However, this resulted in his form teetering slightly, from blood loss most likely, and so he resorted to leaning on a nearby table. Of course, that table was yours – unfortunately. You shot a desperate look at Mikasa, she caught your eyes. Nodding slightly, she grabbed your arm and pulled you up.

“Where the hell do you brats think you’re going?” grunted Levi, who now had the nurse at his side.

“[Name] here is feeling sick, I’m taking them back to their dorm to lay down. You should go back to the infirmary and do that same,” said Mikasa coolly. Without waiting for his reply, you were toted off by the brunette.

“Mikasa, was that a good idea?” you whispered as you and her made your way down the hall.

“It’ll be fine. And if he doesn’t like it, he can take it up with me. Right now, you need to feed.” You gasped, your head whipping towards her as you furrowed your brows.

“I thought we were going out tonight to feed.”

“We are. But right now, your eyes are red.” That was all you needed to hear to shut you up.

Mikasa locked the door behind you as you entered your dorm. Scanning you cautiously as she passed, she perched on your bed. You licked your lips anxiously, your mind not liking the coming events. Slowly, you sat beside her while Mikasa unwrapped her scarf.

“I really hate doing this,” you muttered. Mikasa hummed in acknowledgement, you knew it meant ‘I know.’ Leaning in, you hesitated before, as gently as you could, sinking your teeth into her neck. Mikasa lightly hissed air through her teeth, causing you to tense. But a moment later, you resumed your feeding.

The hot blood rushed into your mouth, overwhelmingly at first. The taste of blood always surprised you. It was metallic, yet sweet. Though it was satisfying, Mikasa’s blood was nowhere near as attractive to you as Levi’s had smelled. Regular blood couldn’t make you drool the way you did just _smelling_ Levi’s blood.

It was painful silence as you fed. You never drank for more than thirty seconds, only taking what you needed of the blood pooling in your mouth. The short span of time seemed eternity as tears leaked from your eyes. Even as you pressed them tightly shut to keep them in. When you took what you wanted, you pulled away and licked the four small marks on Mikasa’s neck. This would heal them quickly, but it’d take 24 hours since she was human.

You quickly shot to the other side of the room as you released your grip on Mikasa. She placed a hand on her forehead, and you could tell she was fighting sleep. Although she was strong, blood loss still took its toll. She struggled to stand, quickly falling back down.

“Mikasa, please, rest,” you begged, “all we have is chores today. You can sleep and I’ll work on them.”

“No, I’m fine –” she started, but you groaned.

“Obviously you’re not! Now _please_! For the love of God, just rest.” With a sigh, Mikasa gave a slight nod and laid back on your pillow.

You always hated feeding day.

You hated hurting people, even from a young age when your parents brought in Feeders to drink from. It never sat well with you, but what could you do? The need for blood was coded into you, and you couldn’t break from it. No matter how much you wanted to.

 

~


	3. My Hero

         “Do you ever regret it?" you asked suddenly from where you stood leaned against the side of Levi's desk. He looked up from his papers, staring at your back.   
  
        "Regret what?" Levi grunted out, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms.  
  
        "Saving me that day," you clarified, your fingers tightly gripping the edge of the wooden desk. "When that rouge came and almost ate me - do you ever regret that day?"  
   
        You remembered that faithful day like it was just that morning; it was the most terrifying day of your life.  
   
        You were out with the others for a mission beyond the walls. You all had gotten rid of the Titans in the area with very little casualties. You’d hung back some, directed to watch after the back wagons and wait for any stragglers. That’s when **_it_** came, barreling like a chicken without a head through the tall trees.  
   
        Just out of nowhere!  
   
        You trembled, remembering as the Titan reached out and snagged one of your lines, dangling you over its mouth like an hors d’oeuvre. You shrieked, alerting the other scouts. You were mere feet from being Titan chow when _he_ came, Lance Corporal Levi and his squad catching up with the rest. He zipped across, snagging your waist and ripping off your gear as he safely placed you on the nearest branch.  
   
        And then Levi cut through the Titan without a second thought, though the others were shouting after him.  
   
        He risked his neck to save you.  
                And for that you were eternally grateful.  
   
        When the Titan fell, Levi was back at your side, holding your waist and repelling back down to his horse. You’d gotten out with a dislocated left hip from your gear, but you were thankful because it could have been worse – you could have been eaten.  
  
  
        You’d ridden back to HQ with Levi, gripping onto his cloak as the horse painfully jostled your out-of-place joint. You’d trembled then as well, the shock of your near death still overwhelming you. Levi had gently placed his hand on yours, hiding it beneath the folds of his cape as he rubbed reassuring circles with his thumb.  
   
        You’d counted your stars when you found out the verdict in the infirmary; nothing broken, thank the Gods. You’d gripped onto to the nearest thing with all your might as the nurses took their time setting the bone to around where it should have been – which was _very_ far from where it was.  
  
        You only knew, past the white hot pain, that you were gripping onto the Corporal’s arm because he’d snapped at the nurses to hurry the hell up and stop causing you unnecessary pain. You’d then unleashed a blood curdling scream as your joint was shoved back into its place, squeezing the arm of the Corporal harder than you had before.  
   
            What nobody saw after that, though, was the hand shaped bruise on the Corporal’s arm.  
   
   
        You absentmindedly rubbed your hip as you stared at the wall in front of you. Levi took notice of this, and reached to grab your hand softly between his. You looked at him then and, though his mask was still unbroken, softness was in his eyes. He tenderly kissed your fingers before looking back up at you.  
   
        “I’ll never regret that day,” Levi murmured, “had your stupid ass not almost gotten eaten, I probably never would have gotten to know you on such a personal level.”  
   
        “Most of that, for which, you actually have Hanji to thank. Because _she_ could tell that a certain _somebody_ slightly fancied me, but was trying to reason himself out of it,” you teased softly. Levi went slightly rigid at this, his eyes glaring off to the side of you.  
   
        “Tch, shitty glasses…” he grumbled, his eyes softening again as he looked up at you. “I guess her meddling finally worked out for the better. But I’m still a little too old for you. We’re eleven years apart...”  
   
        You smiled tenderly at him, brushing your free hand through his hair as you kissed his forehead. He hummed lightly under your touch, giving your hand a light squeeze in return. These were the tender moments you’d come to enjoy since that day. After many awkward encounters due to Hanji, finally finding your own rhythm was nice.  
   
        “You’re still my hero, Levi, and I still love you,” you muttered as you pulled away, one of his hands came up to cup your cheek and pulled you back down for a chaste kiss.  
   
        “You tell anyone I’ve gone soft,” warned Levi, you felt a smirk on his lips. “I will never _ever_ save your sorry ass ever again.”  
   
        You chuckled, kissing him again. “And let everyone know about the side only _I_ get to see? Never.”  
   
        Levi muttered out a final ‘brat’ against your lips, his kisses becoming less innocent; his paperwork then went forgotten, the monstrous world dissolved along with his painful past. You were all needed and wanted. You were all he had now and, despite his threats, he would _always_ save you.  
  


Levi would always be your hero.  
   


* * *


End file.
